Marvel's Spider-Man Ps4 back in heist
by marvelgamerpym
Summary: Exited for Spiderman Ps4's dlc? Well I am so to anticipate the dlc I thought you could read this quick read about when Peter and Black Cat use to date and fight crime toghether!


**Are you excited for Marvel's Spiderman ps4 dlc?** **Well I am too! So just to anticipate this amazing game dlc I thought you could read my story!** **It takes place just before Spiderman Ps4 and talks about when Peter and Black Cat used to date and fight crime togther.** **So just a quick read before we play Marvel's Spiderman Ps4's dlc!**

Felicia Hardy is Spiderman's former side kick and Peter Parker's girlfriend but that day everything changed!

It was just another morning for Spiderman, but no quite another morning for Peter Parker; he was going to have breakfast with his girlfriend Felicia Hardy. He met up with her at the Spiderman anniversary special bar.

As soon as he entered he met up with Felicia, "Hey Pete, what is up?" she asked.

"Oh, I just woke up in the morning and i'm feeling okay. How are you doing?" Peter replied.

"I'm fine too, last night I stole some jules" Said Felicia.

"Felicia, you promised me you would quit crime," said Peter. "It's just I wanyed to have fun for one more day before quitting crime," Felicia replied.

At that point a crime started.

"Peter, I guess it's time" said Felicia.

"I agree," Peter replied.

Peter and Felicia suited up, Peter as Spiderman and Felicia as Black Cat! The gang was Fisk's and they were all armed with rifles so Spiderman and Black Cat decided to keep stealphy.

"Don't say a word, okay Cat?" asked Spiderman. "don't worry Peter I won't say anything" Black Cat replied.

At that point Spiderman and Cat took everyone dow stealthily without anyone seeying them. Then they went on ground to investigate what was Fisk's plan, "look at this Spider perhaps one of Fisk's minion left us a lead on Feast," said Cat, she showed a note book of one of Fisk's thugs, who had written

"today we found hope, Fisk officially decided to promote Osborne as Mayor and I'm a real fan of Usborn's career let's hope he wins!"

So at that point Peter commented: "So Fisk is..."

"yes, promoting Osborn as Mayor," Cat interrupted. "Okay Felicia, investigate the City while I will have ti resolve some stuff," told Peter to Felicia. "who gets to comand me like that?" asked Cat.

"well technically you're my side kick, so..."

Peter replied. "I would be interested in changing this," said Felicia and grappled away!

Felicia never was a fan of being the side kick but she could never abandonPeter!

Peter reached home and called Aunt May, she told him that she was okay, it was what Peter needed to hear. So he web swinged away, since it was around lunch time Peter decided to pass by american hot dogs to eat something before the city would call him again. as soon as he finished Felicia called him.

"Peter I found a lead to Fisk," she said. "where exactly?" Peter asked. "meet me at the rooftop of Fisk's old base tonight, the one near the Empire State building," she replied then she put down the phone. While Peter waited for Night to come he checked if everyone was okay amd as soon as night arrived he met up with Cat; so you found Fisk's new/old base huh gotta say I am impressed," then they silently entered the base, "this is one of the most secured base we better keep this silent!" said Cat. They passed all guards and entered the final room, where they met Fisk.He said , "you shameless kid, I'm not going to let you..."

"Go? Well we are already here, so..." Spiderman interrupted. Then they started fighting. It was more of a team work fight where Fisk tried to kill Spiderman, but Cat always saved him! Then they managed to defeat Fisk. They brought him to the rooftop and Peter called the Police, but they didn't seem to be fast, so Spiderman and Cat started talking, "Listen, I get it is not the right time, but I think it is time to quit with you!" said Cat.

"You mean you are leaving me? Why?" asked Peter. "I never was a fan of the way you treated me, you never let me do serious stuff; I will tell the reat of New York that it was revialed that I was still a criminal,"

"ha ha ha. Spider and Cat break up," laughed Fisk. "shut up, Fisk! huuh. Promise me you will never commit a crime again," said Spiderman. "promise," she replied. Then they kissed, but it was a quick kiss just to say goodbye and little did Peter know that it was even a good bye for her hero days! Then she got away and so did Fisk.Spiderman went the top of the Empire State building to relax a bit and it worked

 **So that is it! Be sure to review my Fanfic so you can tell me if you liked it or not and plus play the Dlc if you haven't yet!**


End file.
